1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, or a light-emitting device each including an oxide semiconductor. Further, the present invention relates to display devices having the semiconductor devices. Note that a semiconductor device in this specification refers to a device that operates by utilizing semiconductor characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Active matrix display devices are known. In the display device, transistors are provided in a plurality of pixels arranged in matrix. In each pixel, a video signal is rewritten by turning on the transistor and is held by turning off the transistor.
As the transistor, a transistor containing an oxide semiconductor attracts attention. This is because the transistor can be manufactured through manufacturing steps similar to those of a transistor containing amorphous silicon and has a high mobility. Further, the transistor containing an oxide semiconductor shows an extremely low off-state current (leakage current).
Patent Document 1 discloses a display device in which the above feature is utilized. Specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses a display device which has a reduced frequency of inputting video signals by using a transistor containing an oxide semiconductor. Thus, the display device has reduced power consumption.